


De murallas y cuervos

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Futakuchi POV, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Porno emocional, Romantic Fluff, Third Year!Ennofuta, new captains trope is my fave trope, no es fic de pili si no es romcom, rematadamente cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi mira el nuevo número en sus contactos una y otra vez. Al tercer día decide que en realidad no necesita ninguna excusa, tiene una hora libre antes de la práctica de voleibol y bien puede perder el tiempo fastidiando a alguien de un equipo rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De murallas y cuervos

**Author's Note:**

> Terminando esto contrarreloj para el cumpleaños de Priss y confirmando que soy incapaz de escribir otra cosa que no sea romcoms. Eso y que tengo un pésimo gusto para los títulos pero dicen que lo importante es el contenido (?)
> 
> Cronológicamente está ubicado en el futuro, con Ennoshita ya en tercer año y fungiendo como el nuevo capitán de Karasuno de manera oficial. No hay spoilers de los capítulos actuales del manga, aunque en mi canon personal de Karasuno pasó a las nacionales y por eso medio Miyagi quiere partidos de prática con ellos.

Todo comienza con un juego.

_Literalmente._

Futakuchi está más ansioso que de costumbre ese día en que reciben al equipo de Karasuno para un partido de práctica en su gimnasio. Él tiene todo un discurso en su cabeza, está dispuesto a presentarse como un capitán decente pero sus intenciones se van a la mierda en cuanto ese enano pelirrojo empieza a vociferar lo bonito y grande que es todo.

Es una bolita de energía que no deja de moverse y Futakuchi se pregunta si traerá el botón de apagado en algún lado. Por un instante cree que ese mocoso caerá sobre él de todos los saltos que está dando pero éste deja de moverse cuando alguien le sostiene de la camisa.

—¡Hinata! Creo que tendríamos que escuchar a nuestros anfitriones primero— la voz es calmada y contenida, pero de fondo hay un toque de atención que no pasa desapercibido. Al menos el mocoso hace caso y balbucea unas disculpas, mientras Futakuchi cuenta hasta diez.

Todas las señales indican que quien está hablando es el nuevo capitán de Karasuno. Futakuchi intenta recordar sobre su discurso pero lo único que puede pensar es que no recuerda haberlo visto en la cancha durante los torneos pasados. Piensa una y otra vez, maldiciendo su mala memoria.

—¡Futakuchi-senpai, lamento muchísimo llegar tarde pero es que Aone-senpai estaba ayudándome con los balones…!— después de esa exclamación de Koganegawa, escucha un estruendo a sus espaldas y Futakuchi ruega para sus adentros que no haya heridos.

Para su suerte, Oiwake-sensei se empodera de la situación como el adulto responsable y da la bienvenida a sus invitados. Después de haberle dicho a Koganegawa por enésima vez que tenga cuidado con lo que hace. Por su parte Futakuchi agradece internamente por la existencia de su entrenador, mientras se empodera de nuevo de la situación y le indica a Karasuno cuál es el lado de la cancha que les corresponde.

El capitán le agradece con una sonrisa que parece ser sincera y Futakuchi vuelve a sentirse culpable por no saber su nombre.

 

**

 

El partido de práctica es tan intenso como uno oficial, Futakuchi apenas puede creer que se hayan ido a tres sets. ¡Tres! Pero no se queja porque cuando su equipo se hizo con el segundo set sintió una descarga de orgullo en todo su cuerpo. Se preguntó entonces si acaso eso significaba que todo el entrenamiento de Koganegawa estaba empezando a dar resultados. Que al fin estaba allí la luz al final del camino.

Karasuno probó lo contrario, ganándoles el último set. Futakuchi ahora reconoce el valor de no hablar demasiado pronto.

Cuando termina el partido estrecha las manos con el capitán, quien le sonríe una vez más. El gesto sigue pareciéndole natural y modesto, no hay para nada un significado oculto. No está regodeándose del triunfo ni mucho menos y Futakuchi no decide si aquello le molesta o simplemente le incomoda.

—Fue un buen partido— tampoco hay burla en su voz, pero de todas formas sus palabras golpean el ego de Futakuchi.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando se está en el lado ganador…— la frase sale de su boca antes que él pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. El espasmo de sorpresa de su interlocutor es suficiente para que se sienta culpable instantáneamente e intente enmendar su error lo más rápido que puede— ¡Es sólo una broma, por supuesto!

El silencio a continuación es tan incómodo que Futakuchi echa de menos los gritos de Koganegawa. Siente que es la calma antes de la tormenta pero entonces el capitán de Karasuno se ríe, es un gesto fresco y espontáneo pero Futakuchi aún no sabe si se está riendo _con_ él o _de_ él.

—Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Futakuchi-san…

Al final del día aprende que se llama Ennoshita y que quizás tiene más madera de capitán que él, porque aunque su voz suena calma siempre, todo su equipo le escucha cuando habla. Futakuchi toma nota de esto y además le sonsaca su número de teléfono. Es un impulso, quizás movido por la culpa de su más que cuestionable comportamiento pero Ennoshita le agrega a sus contactos sin muchos miramientos.

Cuando está cambiándose en los vestidores, no tiene cómo contradecir a Koganegawa cuando dice que el partido fue divertido.

 

**

 

Futakuchi mira el nuevo número en sus contactos una y otra vez. Al tercer día decide que en realidad no necesita ninguna excusa, tiene una hora libre antes de la práctica de voleibol y bien puede perder el tiempo fastidiando a alguien de un equipo rival.

Mientras más lo piensa, le parece más divertido. Está a punto de decírselo a Aone, pero después lo piensa mejor, quizás su amigo no lo vería de la misma manera. Y además no se supone que ese sea el comportamiento propio de un capitán, así que Futakuchi envía mensajes mientras espera que Aone y Obara salgan de su última clase.

 

**

 

Cuando Ennoshita responde por fin tras una decena de mensajes, Futakuchi reconoce que tiene aguante. Aún así, sigue ocupando su única noche libre en mandarle chats sólo para tantear los límites. Sus frases están cargadas de doble sentido y saturadas de emojis, en cambio las respuestas que él obtiene son pausadas y comedidas, que parecen demasiado serias para un chat. A ratos siente que está hablando con una especie de anciano y se lo dice, en un esfuerzo por obtener una reacción más informal.

Una vez más, la respuesta lo deja atónito.

_> >Sé que estás haciendo esto sólo por fastidiar a alguien. Así que espero a que te canses, Futakuchi-san._

Relee la frase varias veces, mientras intenta imaginarse a Ennoshita. Con su expresión impasible y demasiado seria, ambos tienen la misma edad y a él no se le ocurriría salir así a la calle. Como si fuese un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un mocoso de diecisiete.

Se lo toma como un reto personal y ya es casi medianoche hasta que consigue lo que quiere. Se hace con un hueco en la apretada agenda de Ennoshita y quedan de verse el próximo jueves por la tarde.

_> >Si dejas de llamarme Futakuchi-san te dejaré escoger el sitio._

**

 

Ennoshita escoge ir al cine y Futakuchi llega quince minutos antes que comience la película. Es una cinta de acción, de esas que prestas menos atención al argumento y más a las balas. Pero en algún punto de la película se da cuenta que Ennoshita está prestando toda su atención a lo que sucede en pantalla. Se ve absolutamente concentrado y parece haberse olvidado por completo de su bote de palomitas.

No es la expresión seria de siempre, hay una intensidad en su gesto que le resulta muy curiosa. Cuando salen del cine Futakuchi quiere hacer una broma sobre ello pero Ennoshita le desarma cuando le pregunta qué le ha parecido la película.

Tiene que morderse la lengua para no confesar que para la última media hora no estaba prestando realmente atención. Intenta balbucear una respuesta coherente pero Ennoshita parece darse cuenta que está improvisando sobre la marcha.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Soy más deportista que crítico de cine!— exclama en su defensa y por un momento cree que Ennoshita va a enfadarse. En lugar de eso relaja sus hombros y asiente en silencio. Futakuchi enarca una ceja muy confundido, incapaz de comprender qué significa aquello. ¿Está perdonado?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Pero a ti sí te gusta— se apresura a decir y Ennoshita ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo— así que háblame de ello. Puedes hacerlo mientras comemos algo, ¿es un trato?— las palabras salen de su boca antes que pueda pensar con claridad. Pero la invitación está ahí y el ceño fruncido de Ennoshita le dice que éste lo está pensando.

—Está bien, gracias por la invitación— dice por fin y Futakuchi está tan satisfecho que no cae en cuenta cuando están fuera del cine que eso probablemente significa que depende de él pagar la cena.

 

**

 

—¿Futakuchi-senpai piensas ir al cine?— están reunidos en el gimnasio, pero aún falta una media hora para el inicio de la práctica. La pregunta de Koganegawa le saca de balance y Futakuchi alza la vista hacia él, confundido.

Es uno de esos momentos en que sabe que está pagando un karma, por haberse comportado como un terrible kouhai con Moniwa y los demás. Especialmente con Moniwa, pero ahora la vida se lo está cobrando porque Koganegawa parece es un dolor de cabeza de casi dos metros de altura. Y del que no podrá deshacerse hasta que se gradúe, para cual todavía falta un montón.

Ahora ve la decisión de Moniwa de retirarse del equipo antes de su último Torneo de Primavera.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— responde con una pregunta, aunque sabe bien a qué se refiere su armador. Puede que haya tomado prestado el periódico que tenía el entrenador en su asiento y haya terminado casualmente con la sección de cine en sus manos.

—Tienes la sección de cine del periódico. ¿Por qué no vamos todos después de la práctica? ¡Suena bien! ¡Le preguntaré a Sakunami si…!

Koganegawa no es un mal kouhai, no es tan terrible como lo fue él en su momento. Su problema es que con su entusiasmo podría revivir al ejército imperial con un simple pestañeo.

—¿Y quién te dice que es una invitación abierta? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podría tener una cita?— su problema es que no piensa antes de hablar. Cuando ve los ojos de Koganegawa abrirse como dos platos sabe que acaba de cometer el peor error del día. De la semana. Intenta ponerse en pie y hacer un gesto para que se calle pero es demasiado tarde, pues éste agita los brazos en una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad vas a tener una cita, senpai?— la pregunta resuena en todo el gimnasio y Futakuchi quiere destruir lo primero que tiene a mano. Como no puede ser el cuello de su kouhai, consigue hacer una bola de papel con la sección de periódico, aunque se asegura de tener suficiente autocontrol para no hacerlo pedazos.

Siente las miradas de Obara y Aone sobre él, lo único que hace para salvar su dignidad es encogerse de hombros y desentenderse de la situación. Decide que la única salida para salvar su dignidad es ponerse en pie y dirigirse hasta los vestidores para ponerse el maldito uniforme de una buena vez.

 

**

 

—¿Futakuchi-san?— Ennoshita está ahí a un par de metros de él, casi frente a la parada de autobús. Están a unas cuadras de la secundaria Karasuno, puede que ese sábado después de sus propias prácticas, Futakuchi haya dado vueltas por esa zona de Miyagi.

Es casi casualidad, sólo se está tomando muy en serio eso de recorrer todo Miyagi para conseguir un buen regalo de cumpleaños para su madre. Pero de todas formas no puede ser grosero y pasar de saludar al capitán de Karasuno. Son rivales y esas cosas, pero existe una cosa que se llama competencia sana. Bien puede ponerla en práctica, hacer que Moniwa esté orgulloso de él por una vez en la vida.

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado de los honoríficos— se encoge de hombros, avanzando un par de pasos hasta que ambos coinciden justo bajo la parada. Ennoshita alza ambas manos, en clara señal de rendición y sonríe abiertamente, aunque por su expresión parece algo apenado.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí— aunque usa su típico tono de chico educado, Futakuchi sabe bien lo que está tratando de decir entre líneas. Que es la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en este sitio un sábado por la tarde.

—¡Las casualidades existen, Ennoshita-kun!— comenta con énfasis en su nombre, sólo por fastidiarlo por un momento y conseguir apoderarse de la situación de nuevo. Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que Ennoshita no parece reaccionar a sus palabras, o al menos no como él espera. Pronuncia un poco la sonrisa y toma asiento en la parada, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento.

Futakuchi se pregunta si acaso todo esto es un duelo de miradas y nadie le avisó a tiempo.

—Tal vez. Por ahí dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo— Ennoshita está sentado al borde del banco y no lo está mirando a él, así que Futakuchi aún no decide si está decidiendo si creerle o si ya se está burlando de él. Decide aferrarse a la primera opción, mientras carraspea y guiándose de nuevo por sus impulsos, toma asiento a su lado.

—Estaba buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para mi madre— intenta explicarse, pero ahora que está cerca puede ver la expresión de Ennoshita y sabe que no se está tragando ni una sola de sus palabras. ¿Qué tienen de malo las coincidencias? Esas cosas suceden, Miyagi no tiene el tamaño de Australia, es posible toparse con la gente por casualidad.

—Y viniste hasta aquí para encontrar uno— Ennoshita suena escéptico pero él no se desanima. Tiene que lidiar todos los días con los pases de Koganegawa, eso ya lo tiene preparado para cualquier situación de emergencia. Así que pronuncia la sonrisa y le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Me vas a decir que por esta zona no hay tiendas? ¡Deberías ser considerado y echarme una mano! ¡Vamos!— tira de él, aunque no con fuerza suficiente para ponerlo en pie. Ennoshita no dice nada por un instante, parece que está dudando y Futakuchi cada vez se siente más empoderado de la situación. Usualmente eso se convierte para él en un arma de doble filo, pero ahora ya no puede detenerse— ¡No te lo pienses tanto! ¿O es que tienes algo que hacer?

La pregunta resuena en el aire y entonces se da cuenta que acaba de darle a Ennoshita una excusa perfecta para mentirle. Si él estuviera en su situación inventaría una mentira rápida para salir de apuros. Ya está imaginándoselo, diciendo que su perro tiene que ir al veterinario o algo por el estilo.

—Está bien. Pero no puedo demorar mucho tiempo, se supone que estoy usando esta tarde para estudiar— Futakuchi reconoce que sólo presta atención a la primera frase, pero asiente de todas formas para sellar el trato. Cuando tira de él, ambos quedan en pie y entonces Ennoshita le pregunta si acaso no es mejor esperar el autobús. Él se ríe como respuesta, mientras niega con la cabeza.

—¿Autobús? ¿Por qué vamos a esperar un autobús? ¡Caminar es mucho mejor! Piensa que es como un buen ejercicio. Tú guíame, yo te sigo— exclama enérgico, mientras empiezan a caminar hasta la próxima cuadra.

 

**

 

No es una cita.

Futakuchi sigue repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza, pero cuando ve a Ennoshita terminando su helado de chocolate, su nivel de autoconvencimiento disminuye estrepitosamente.

Al final consigue un bolso nuevo para su madre. Es negro y elegante, supone que a ella le gustará. Quedó tan contento con el resultado que por ello están ahí saliendo de aquella heladería. Es una manera de compensar el tiempo de Ennoshita, aunque él juraría que también estaba disfrutando del asunto.

Aunque el helado no es mala compensación, Ennoshita parece satisfecho mientras que él sostiene entre sus manos un paquete repleto de gomitas ácidas. Estuvo a punto de pedir algún helado insípido hasta que vio en el escaparate que también vendían gomitas. La expresión de la dependienta cuando le dijo que sólo quería un paquete de esas fue todo un poema.

Pero no fue mejor que la expresión de Ennoshita cuando lo vio pagar su bolso de gomitas.

—¿Qué tal están las gomitas?— están caminando hasta la próxima cuadra, pues él aún está a tiempo de tomar el autobús que lo llevará cerca de casa. Es un trecho largo de camino y seguro llegará pasada la hora de la cena, pero tampoco le importa.

—Noto por tu voz que me estás juzgando, se me romperá el corazón— se lleva dos gomitas a la boca al mismo tiempo y escucha a Ennoshita reírse a su lado.

—¡Pensé que si estábamos en una heladería, pedirías un helado!

—¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero estas son mis favoritas— no le confiesa que cuando la gente le pregunta por su comida favorita a secas él responde que son las gomitas ácidas. Aún tiene que salvaguardar parte de su dignidad. Además Ennoshita ya lo está mirando como si tuviera cinco años, no tiene por qué echar más leña al fuego.

—Yo sí espero que hayas disfrutado del helado— están ya cerca de la parada de autobús y siente un peso muerto en el estómago. La única solución para olvidarse de eso es tragarse tres gomitas más de un solo bocado.

—La verdad es que sí, gracias. Pero ya te dije que no tenías por qué molestarte— hay algo contenido en la voz de Ennoshita que le resulta hipnótico. Todavía no sabe definir qué es y eso que están pasando tiempo juntos últimamente. Bastante tiempo, para ser exactos.

A un par de pasos de la parada, se detiene y enfoca la vista en Ennoshita. Quiere decirle que de verdad no es nada, que en realidad quien tendría que estar agradecido es él. Pero por un instante todo a su alrededor enmudece y Futakuchi es demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

 _“Tendríamos que hacer esto más a menudo_ ” es lo que quiere decir. Tiene la frase en la punta de la lengua pero cuando abre la boca su cuerpo reacciona antes que su mente. Se inclina y antes que pueda flagelarse a sí mismo por lo que está haciendo, une sus labios y se deja llevar. Los labios de Ennoshita están fríos al contacto después de engullirse aquel helado pero a Futakuchi no le importa. Suelta una de sus manos del paquete de gomitas y se aferra a la espalda de Ennoshita, para equilibrarse mejor.

La última vez que se besó con alguien fue con una compañera de clase, fue durante un receso en una sesión de estudio. Pero eso fue hace meses atrás, antes de ser nombrado capitán del equipo de voleibol y que apenas le quedase tiempo para respirar.

El roce de Ennoshita es distinto, sabe que cada persona es diferente y esas tonterías, pero se siente especial. O quizás se aferra a aquella idea porque ha llevado dándole vueltas en su cabeza durante los últimos días. Es un gesto genuino y quiere trasmitirlo pero no sabe si falla en sus intenciones porque Ennoshita tiene una expresión indescifrable. Al menos no parece con ganas de golpearlo, pero Futakuchi siente como si le estrujaran el pecho de repente.

Está a punto de decir algo pero sólo alcanza a maldecir su suerte cuando ve que al autobús se detiene en la parada. ¡Si lo deja ir quién sabe cuándo llegue a su casa!

—¡Mierda!— exclama sin tapujos, Ennoshita enarca las cejas y él vuelve a sentirse culpable— ¡Tengo que…! ¡El autobús! ¡Te llamaré! ¡Esta noche! ¡De verdad!— cuando echa a correr estruja con fuerza el paquete de gomitas en su mano izquierda. No mira hacia atrás hasta que alcanza la puerta del autobús.

Se equilibra como puede mientras gira lo suficiente para contemplar a Ennoshita. Está ahí sin haberse movido un milímetro y Futakuchi quiere que lo atropelle el autobús.

 _¿Te llamaré?_ ¿Desde cuándo él dice esas frases tan cliché?

No es sorpresa que el camino a casa se convierta en un verdadero suplicio. Al menos tiene las gomitas en su poder para hacerlo más llevadero.

 

**

 

Cuando llega a casa se salva del sermón porque su madre no está en casa y su padre está demasiado atareado revisando su portátil. Apenas y levanta la vista para decirle que puede calentarse la cena. Él le agradece el consejo pero lo que hace es escabullirse hasta su habitación.

Después de todo ni siquiera tiene hambre, su estómago está lleno de gomitas ácidas y aunque estuviera vacío hambre es en lo último que puede pensar.

No recuerda haber estado tan ansioso en mucho tiempo. La última vez fue cuando el entrenador le entregó su nuevo uniforme, con el número dos y la inconfundible seña de capitán. Pero estar ansioso por sentirse indigno de llevar el cargo de Moniwa es completamente distinto a haberle robado un beso a Ennoshita.

Al capitán de Karasuno, ni más ni menos.

Futakuchi sabe que meter la pata es uno de sus pasatiempos, pero ésta ocasión las supera todas con diferencia.

Lo peor de todo es que al revisar el teléfono se encuentra un mensaje de Ennoshita preguntándole si acaso llegó bien a casa. Ni un solo emoji, tan sólo palabras impecables y muy educadas. Típico Ennoshita. Futakuchi responde con muchos emojis felices y ni una sola palabra, porque realmente no sabe qué decir.

_> >Bien, me alegra que no hayas pillado una indigestión con todas esas gomitas. _

Está ya en su cama cuando recibe la respuesta y no sabe bien qué hacer. El tono jovial de la conversación le saca de balance y aunque por instantes se queda mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, Futakuchi hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

_> >No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. Tengo un estómago de hierro. HIERRO. ¿Ves?_

Mientras Ennoshita responde, llegan otros mensajes pero Futakuchi tan sólo mira el de Aone, avisándole que mañana llegará media hora más tarde al entrenamiento porque tiene que ayudar a su hermana a pintar la sala. Hay más mensajes de Koganegawa pero esos no los lee aún por temor a enterarse de alguna tragedia que arruine su ánimo en este momento.

_> >Menos mal haces deporte, no tienes talento alguno como comediante. _

La respuesta de Ennoshita llega con tres emojis. ¡Tres! Es todo un récord y a Futakuchi le arranca una sonrisa sincera. Responde de manera automática y ambos se encadenan en una conversación que dura un par de horas, aunque ninguno de los dos menciona la palabra beso ni nada por el estilo. Una parte de él quiere hacerlo, pero la otra no quiere tentar a su mala suerte y que todo esto acabe en desastre. Así que deja que Ennoshita guíe la conversación, hasta que éste le recuerda que debe levantarse temprano mañana.

Se queda releyendo los últimos mensajes por unos minutos antes de apagar su propio teléfono. Esa noche hace tanto esfuerzo por descansar que no consigue conciliar el sueño.

Sus pensamientos vuelven sobre Ennoshita, el helado, las gomitas y el beso. El beso y el puto autobús. Los labios fríos de Ennoshita. Su mano prendiéndose de él para no perder el equilibrio.

Tal vez sí era una cita después de todo.

 

**

 

No ve a Ennoshita desde hace una semana, aunque chatean prácticamente todos los días así que tampoco puede decir que lo echa de menos. Son charlas cotidianas, en su mayoría sobre el voleibol y otras veces de cine, por lo general es Futakuchi quien saca a colación ese último tema porque Ennoshita se pone intenso y eso le causa gracia. Claro que esto no piensa decírselo porque está seguro que lo tomará como una especie de insulto.

Sin embargo, durante esas dos semanas la palabra beso ni ninguno de sus sinónimos aparece en sus chats. Futakuchi sabe que en todo caso le corresponde a él sacar el tema, pero no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

_“Sí, aunque redoblemos los entrenamientos Koganegawa es incapaz de hacer un bloqueo como se debe. Por cierto ¿recuerdas cuando nos besamos? Cuando te besé, quiero decir. Creo que deberíamos hablar de ello”._

Futakuchi sabe que conoce bien el arte de salir de situaciones embarazosas, pero ni siquiera él con todo su carisma conseguiría que esa frase sonase coherente. Ni aunque pusiera todo su empeño, así que opta por seguir la corriente y no mencionar nada de besos mientras conversa con Ennoshita.

Pero sigue pensando en ello y eso lo desconcentra, cree que da igual porque podrá controlarlo hasta que esa tarde falla estrepitosamente en los entrenamientos. Sus movimientos son torpes, descoordinados y casi hacen que los de Koganegawa parezcan decentes. Oiwake-sensei lo reprende varias veces y él no discute porque muy a su pesar sabe que lleva la razón.

—¿Está todo bien? Porque hoy tenías la cabeza en otro sitio— Obara parece preocupado, por lo que él rehúye de su mirada. Lo más incómodo es lidiar con la presencia de Aone a su izquierda, quien tiene esa expresión demasiado intensa que pondría de los nervios a cualquiera. Futakuchi le conoce lo suficiente para saber que tan sólo está preocupado por él.

—Sólo fue un mal día— dice con su mejor semblante, mientras se encoge de hombros. Echa la camiseta sucia dentro de su bolso y ya está listo, dispuesto a volver a casa y descansar, convenciéndose a sí mismo que mañana será otro día. Ninguno de sus compañeros responde enseguida, por lo que la probabilidad que se crean sus mentiras es muy baja.

—¿Esto es por la cita?— Futakuchi casi se atora con su propia saliva cuando escucha la pregunta. Koganegawa está ahí, aún sin colocarse su propia camiseta y le mira sin parpadear. Si en éste momento pudiera sentir algo más que espanto, quizás se sentiría culpable porque su kouhai se ve de verdad preocupado por él.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— quizás suena más alterado de lo normal, pero las palabras salen de su boca sin censura alguna.

Koganewaga se encoge de hombros, no parece afectado por su tono o quizás decide ignorarlo de manera deliberada. Por su parte Futakuchi maldice aquel día que tomó por casualidad la sección de cine del periódico.

—¡Esa vez que me dijiste que ibas a una cita! ¿Fue muy mala? ¿Por eso estás así Futakuchi-senpai?— las reacciones son automáticas. Obara abre mucho los ojos en un espasmo de sorpresa. Sakunami suelta un respingo y se encoge desde donde está. Fukiage y Onagawa intercambian miradas con el ceño fruncido. Aone carraspea y se quita del umbral de la puerta, quizás previendo lo que está a punto de suceder.

Futakuchi no es mal senpai. No es tan bueno y paciente como Moniwa, pero tampoco se considera el peor. Movido por esa línea de pensamiento y pensando en lo que es mejor para el equipo, decide echarse el bolso deportivo al hombro y acabar esta conversación antes que siquiera empiece.

—¡No he tenido ninguna cita! ¡Ni una! ¡Y ya me voy a casa, descansar es lo que necesito!— masculla mientras sale del vestidor lo más rápido que puede. Siente todo su rostro arder hasta que por fin cruza la puerta del gimnasio.

 

**

 

_> >¿Y por qué no nos vemos el domingo?_

_> >¿Este domingo?_

_> >¡Sí! ¡Algo bueno debe haber en el cine! _

Está arrepintiéndose por haber sido tan directo, pero ya no puede echarse para atrás. Mira el chat grupal del equipo mientras espera la respuesta de Ennoshita, pero ni las fotos que comparte Sakunami o los chistes de Obara consiguen distraerlo hasta que por fin Ennoshita responde, casi diez minutos después.

¡Diez!

Futakuchi se pregunta si acaso lo hace a propósito.

_> >La práctica acaba a las tres. _

—¿Y eso qué demonios significa?— se le escapa en voz alta, por suerte nadie escucha su propia estupidez. Su madre está muy entretenida haciendo zapping a la tele y su padre está fuera de la ciudad por unos días. Masculla indeciso, pero continúa con su idea original.

_> >La mía termina a las dos, pero porque nos hacen madrugar un montón. ¿Nos encontramos a las cuatro? Tienes tiempo para bañarte y no apestar._

La respuesta demora otros diez minutos en aparecer, quiere creer que esta vez su comentario le afectó el ego. ¡Sólo un poquito no hará daño! Se da cuenta por un instante que no está considerando una respuesta negativa y que no sabría cómo encajarla. No es el tipo de persona que sepa lidiar con los rechazos de la mejor manera.

_> >A las cuatro y treinta. _

Por suerte, Ennoshita acepta y no tiene por qué volver a pensar en ello otra vez. Ahora sólo hay espacio para preguntarse si esto sí cuenta como una cita.

Una de verdad.

 

**

 

Al día siguiente sigue preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse y lo consigue sólo a medias. Sin embargo en esta ocasión nadie dice nada al respecto. Excepto Oiwake-sensei, quien vuelve a reñirle por su bajo desempeño.

Al final de la práctica, como es habitual Aone lo acompaña hasta la parada que toman juntos para irse a casa. Viven en la misma dirección y por eso suelen ocupar la misma ruta. Futakuchi está acostumbrado a la silenciosa presencia de Aone y por lo general cuando van juntos es él quien se encarga de amenizar el camino. Pero esta noche es diferente porque siente las palabras atoradas en la garganta y un remolino en el pecho.

Sigue pensando en citas.

Preguntándose por qué esto de las relaciones es tan complicado. Por qué hasta el mínimo detalle cuenta y eso de usar ironías o dobles sentidos no sirve para nada. Mientras más lo piensa, se da cuenta que lo que más carcome es no saber exactamente qué pasa por la cabeza de Ennoshita. El problema es que para saber eso la única solución es preguntarle.

—Necesito decirte una cosa, Aone— dice de repente, ignorando lo mejor que puede el nudo en su garganta. Su amigo ladea el rostro hasta él y asiente, dándole cancha para que continúe. Lo cual sería de agradecer, si supiera cómo demonios empezar esa conversación— ¿Recuerdas ese partido de práctica con Karasuno? Ya sé que tú estabas muy emocionado por hablar con el enano pelirrojo ese, pero digamos que esa vez fue mi turno de hacer un amigo. El problema es ese, que ahora no sé si puedo llamar esto a una amistad.

El silencio no es tan terrible como la expresión de Aone. Tiene los labios muy apretados y la nariz fruncida, es el típico gesto que pone cada vez que quiere reñirlo. Futakuchi suspira hondo y detiene el paso, una parte de él quiere gritar ahí mismo en mitad de la calle pero se contiene. En este momento lo último que necesita es ser arrestado por escándalo en la vía pública.

—Está bien, está bien, sé que no me estoy explicando. Lo que intento decir es que intercambié contactos con el capitán de Karasuno. No sé, en el momento parecía buena idea y de un día para otro estábamos chateando sobre cine. Se me ocurrió decirle por qué no íbamos a ver una película. Pensé que ahí quedaría la cosa, ¿sabes? ¡Pero él aceptó! Le gusta mucho el cine, se la pasó hablando de películas y lenguaje audiovisual cuando fuimos a comer después. Te juro que todo era muy casual, Aone. Vale, puede que un día haya tenido segundas intenciones paseando cerca de Karasuno. ¡Pero él aceptó mi compañía! Incluso le invité un helado pero entonces…

Es más consciente que nunca lo que está a punto de decirle a Aone. Agradece que estén solos, cree que si Koganegawa o Sakunami llegasen a escuchar esto morirían de la impresión.

—Lo besé…— confiesa por fin. Escucha un respingo de parte de Aone, sabe que esta vez la ha hecho buena para que su mejor amigo se sorprenda de verdad. Futakuchi mira al piso por un momento, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza— fue sólo un beso. No hemos… no hemos hablado realmente de ello, pero seguimos chateando todos los días. Ayer le dije que nos viéramos el domingo y creo que es hora que lo hablemos ¿no te parece? Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que estoy actuando como un estúpido. Es sólo que no quisiera arruinarlo todo…

Para cuando termina todo ese discurso siente que no tiene aire en los pulmones. Aone sigue mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra, aunque por suerte ya no tiene la misma expresión de antes. Ya no parece que está juzgándolo en silencio, tan sólo está ahí analítico y quizás en un par de minutos más concluirá que perdió completamente la cordura.

Futakuchi mismo no descarta llegar a esa conclusión también.

—Te gusta.

Resulta ridículo lo fácil que resulta escucharlo de boca de otra persona. Que Aone lo pronuncie de manera tan contundente ayuda bastante también. Por un instante Futakuchi se siente liberado, como un peso cayendo por fin de sus hombros y que le permite pensar con claridad.

Para cuando asiente a las palabras de su mejor amigo, Futakuchi está sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

 

**

 

Como no puede ser de otra forma, Ennoshita llega puntualmente a las cuatro y media del domingo. Le saluda con una sonrisa y todo parece tan natural que Futakuchi no tiene más remedio que seguir con la corriente. Para cuando se paran en la taquilla, Ennoshita le sorprende diciendo que esta vez puede ser él quien escoja la película.

—¿Yo?

Escucha el eco de su propia voz y por un momento teme haber sonado grosero. Por suerte, lo único que hace Ennoshita es regalarle otra sonrisa. Futakuchi no sabe si molestarse al verlo ahí tan calmado mientras que él es una maraña de preguntas en su interior.

—Está bien. Pero no quiero protestas luego si no te gusta— comenta mientras mira en la pantalla todas las opciones que tiene. Opta por la película de terror porque esas le parecen ridículas, nunca le dan miedo de verdad y así no tiene que estar comiéndose el cerebro por una trama demasiado complicada. Bastante tiene consigo mismo.

—¿En serio?— Ennoshita está haciendo un claro esfuerzo por callarse su opinión y Futakuchi hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: ofenderse a la velocidad de la luz. Lanza un respingo y se pone detrás de él, apoyando ambas manos en su espalda para hacerlo avanzar hasta la taquilla.

—¡Dijimos sin protestar!

La película resulta fácil de digerir, al menos cumple con su función de entretener aunque no inspire precisamente miedo. Futakuchi le da el aprobado pero por los sonidos que hace Ennoshita durante la función, es obvio que no comparte la misma opinión. A él le resulta divertidísimo verlo adivinando los giros de guión o quejándose por los malos diálogos. Casi al final de la película termina compartiéndole un puñado de sus gomitas ácidas por pura humanidad.

—Toma, para contribuir con tu úlcera estomacal. De nada… — recibe un codazo como respuesta, pero al final se queda con el resto del paquete de gomitas y Futakuchi se da por bien servido.

Cuando salen del cine todavía es temprano, Futakuchi es consciente que no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad pero al mismo tiempo vuelve a sentirse en otra encrucijada.

—¿Te parece repetir lo de la otra vez? ¿Discusión durante la cena? Aunque quizás podríamos ahorrárnoslo, no quiero que te caiga mal la comida— por supuesto que resulta más sencillo hacer un comentario irónico en lugar de lanzar un monólogo como el que dijo a Aone días atrás. Pero no es lo mismo sincerarse con su mejor amigo que mirar a Ennoshita a los ojos y decirle unas cuantas cosas.

—Está bien. Y yo invito esta vez, supongo que es lo justo— no se espera la respuesta, pero asiente a la propuesta y ambos caminan hasta la salida del cine.

Sabe que hay un sitio que hace okonomiyaki delicioso a un par de cuadras y Ennoshita acepta a seguir sus indicaciones. De camino hablan de voleibol y le escucha quejarse de cómo se acercan los exámenes y eso siempre significa que algunos de sus compañeros se reúnen con él para estudiar porque hay varias asignaturas que les cuestan.

—O sea que no sólo eres capitán sino también tutor. Ya decía yo que no podían ser todos derroche de talento, algún defecto debían tener— recibe otro codazo como protesta, pero eso no le impide seguir avanzando hasta su destino.

Justo cuando están llegando al sitio de okonomiyaki, Ennoshita dice algo y se ríe. Así a todo pulmón, con arruguitas en los ojos y en un simple suspiro Futakuchi ya no tiene hambre. Como siempre cualquier discurso que haya pensado en su cabeza queda evaporado enseguida y de nuevo manda todo a la mierda, guiándose por sus impulsos.

Casi que puede escuchar una vocecita en su cabeza, idéntica a la de Moniwa, pidiéndole que se detenga.

—¡Tengo que decirte una cosa!— suena tan enérgico y drástico, sobre todo porque le sujeta del brazo. Al menos puede contener el impulso de inclinarse a besarlo una vez más, es consciente que al menos tiene que decir algo con un mínimo de coherencia antes de pasar al terreno físico. O a eso aspira, pero resulta difícil cuando Ennoshita está a un par de centímetros frente a él, mirándolo con expresión confusa— sólo quería… bueno, lo del beso del otro día… era en serio. No fue ni una broma ni nada de eso. Iba en serio, supongo que quería que lo supieras…

Es consciente que se trata de un discurso muy patético y que están casi a las puertas del restaurante. Está seguro que con su mala suerte en algún momento saldrá algún cliente y tropezará con ellos. Pero es incapaz de moverse de donde está, en especial porque justo en ese instante Ennoshita sonríe.

—Lo sé.

Y ya. Es todo lo que dice pero basta para que Futakuchi sienta que le fallan las rodillas.

—¿Lo sabes?— exclama a todo pulmón, por un momento cree que escucha mal pero Ennoshita pronuncia la sonrisa y con un simple gesto como tomarle de la mano. Es toda la confirmación que necesita, ahí en la mano de Ennoshita apretando la suya.

—Claro que lo sé. Por algo hemos seguido hablando todo este tiempo— no hay un ápice de duda en su voz ni tampoco en la manera en que le está mirando. Que Ennoshita no haya dudado ni por un segundo mientras que él era una montaña de preguntas resulta hasta hilarante.

Aunque a estas alturas, supone que da igual.

—Entonces sí estamos saliendo— trata de no sonar demasiado infantil pero Ennoshita se ríe y tira de él, instándolo a avanzar por fin a la entrada.

—Creí que eso hacíamos desde un principio— responde con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza. Ahora es su turno para reír, Futakuchi es impulsivo y efusivo, rasgos de su carácter que suelen meterlo en problemas. Pero a riesgo de que suceda una vez más, sostiene a Ennoshita por la cintura con toda la fuerza que tiene y le planta un sonoro beso.

Por la posición en la que está sólo alcanza a ser un casto beso en la mejilla, pero de momento tendrá que bastar. Ennoshita se ríe y le pide que se detenga, pero Futakuchi no desiste de sus intenciones hasta que por fin un mesero les abre la puerta antes que causen un accidente.

 

**

 

Para el siguiente entrenamiento lo único que recibe de Oiwake-sensei son felicitaciones a su buen desempeño. Futakuchi las acepta con una sonrisa mientras le da una palmadita a Koganegawa, instándolo a que hagan otra sesión de práctica de pases.

Los primeros diez pases son aceptables, pero ya para el final el cansancio provoca que Koganegawa casi estrelle un balón en la cara del pobre Obara y el entrenador decide que es suficiente por hoy. Futakuchi sabe que eso sólo significa que mañana tendrán sesión extra de entrenamiento pero no se desanima en lo absoluto.

Todo es un detalle porque cuando vuelven a los vestidores y revisa su teléfono, tiene tres mensajes nuevos de Ennoshita. Le pregunta cuál es exactamente su día libre y si no le parece mal una sesión de cine casero.

_> >Fabuloso._

El teclear compulsivamente su teléfono no es un comportamiento nuevo, pero debe hacer algo distinto esta vez porque siente una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Pero alguien está contento estos días!— Obara parece curioso y la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios sólo puede significar una cosa. Por suerte sabe que Aone es una tumba al respecto, pero no duda que el resto del equipo termine cuchicheando a sus espaldas y especulando sobre su repentino buen humor.

—Si prefieres que falle en los remates, me dices y lo comentamos con el entrenador— se defiende lo mejor que puede. Todo va perfecto hasta que siente la presencia de Koganegawa revolotear a su alrededor.

—Pero Futakuchi-senpai…

—Si escucho la palabra cita de tus labios otra vez juro por mis antepasados que mañana me quedaré hasta medianoche practicando pases contigo— le dice con una perfecta sonrisa que no admite réplicas y escucha la risa del resto a sus espaldas. Koganegawa se desvive en disculpas, mientras que Futakuchi finge no escucharlo y termina de cambiarse.

Puede sentir la mirada silenciosa de Aone sobre él, su mejor amigo es de pocas palabras pero tantos años conociéndolo es capaz de distinguir el amago de sonrisa en los labios. Futakuchi le regala un guiño y hace un gesto para que lo siga hasta la salida del gimnasio.

Sabe que aunque Aone no tenga la misma expresión curiosa de Obara, estará escuchando atentamente todo lo que tiene que decir camino a casa.

 

**

 

Al parecer los padres de Ennoshita tienen horarios rotativos y hay algunas noches a la semana que llegan hasta la madrugada. Futakuchi no dice nada al respecto aunque se detiene a mirar con curiosidad la fotografía de él con sus padres que hay en la sala. Le calcula unos diez años y está a punto de tomarla entre las manos cuando el anfitrión lo detiene.

—¡Debí quitarla de ahí!

—¿Y perderme el realismo de ver tu sala tal como es? ¡Además eras un niño adorable! Tomando en cuenta que eras un poco cabezón, claro. Pero no te preocupes porque mejoraste notablemente con los años— agradece que Ennoshita no tenga a mano nada para golpearlo, porque aquella mirada de odio acabaría con cualquiera.

Por suerte Futakuchi puede contraatacar cualquier arranque de malhumor con un desfile de besos. Así es como terminan los dos sobre el sofá, a Ennoshita le toma casi media hora deshacerse de él, pidiéndole que se ponga cómodo mientras él va a traer algo para comer.

No sirve ninguna de sus protestas y al final Futakuchi se entretiene mirando la enorme colección de películas que Ennoshita tiene a su disposición. Pasan un par de minutos más hasta que su novio vuelve hacia la sala.

 _Novio_. La palabra aún suena extraña hasta para sí mismo, pero se está acostumbrando. Hacen avances a velocidad pasmosa, sobre todo porque Ennoshita hace cosas como volver con una bolsa de palomitas y un enorme paquete de gomitas en la bandeja que tiene entre las manos.

Futakuchi toma las gomitas sin siquiera dudar que son suyas y le lanza un guiño desde su esquina del sofá.

—No te preocupes, luego dejaré que tomes unas cuantas para mezclarlas con tu bote de palomitas. ¡Es una combinación ganadora!— está a punto de dar un listado de razones por la cual combinar ambas cosas es lo mejor que puede sucederle a la humanidad pero desiste de la idea cuando ve la expresión de espanto que tiene Ennoshita. No quiere que éste empiece a replantearse la idea de salir con él en serio por unas gomitas ácidas.

Entre la primera y la segunda cinta, Futakuchi se hace un espacio en el regazo de Ennoshita. Aunque la película es un drama que lo mantiene interesado en cuanto pasa en la pantalla, resulta muy difícil mantener toda su atención en una cosa cuando su novio tiene los dedos entrelazados en su pelo. Futakuchi podría quedarse ahí hasta que volvieran los dueños de la casa sin ningún problema.

Sólo que en teoría están manteniendo su relación en secreto. Futakuchi no tendría problemas en ir por ahí anunciándolo pero Ennoshita parece mucho más reservado, así que tampoco discute. De todas formas para estar los dos acurrucados en un sofá no tienen que hacer un comunicado de prensa.

—Te estás durmiendo...

—¡Es parte de la experiencia!— dice en su defensa, aunque no tiene que mirar a Ennoshita a la cara para saber que está sonriendo.

—Al menos no podrán acusarme de robarte horas de sueño— susurra mientras continúa acariciándole el pelo.

—En el próximo partido de práctica Aone te aplastará por distraerme— gira despacio para acomodarse mejor y poder mirarle a los ojos. A estas alturas supone que no tiene por qué disimular que está centrando toda su atención en la película.

—Tendré que decirle a Hinata que me ayude a convencerlo de perdonarme la vida— lo peor es que puede imaginarse la escena. El enano pelirrojo saltando frente a Aone para decirle que todo se trata de un error. La imagen lo hace reír sin poder evitarlo y como no se le ocurre algo ingenioso que decir, se empina lo suficiente para robarle un beso.

Agradece que para estas alturas ya hayan terminado todas las chucherías porque así no son un estorbo cuando ambos se acomodan mejor sobre el sofá. Lo que sí cae al suelo son los almohadones pero si Ennoshita no se inmuta él tampoco se preocupará por ellos. Cuando baja sus manos por la espalda de su novio empieza a saborear la victoria pero de repente un ruido infernal lo interrumpe.

Por un momento cree que el sonido del teléfono proviene de la tele. Se convence a sí mismo mientras le da besos en el cuello a Ennoshita pero cuanto éste disminuye la intensidad de las caricias sabe que no es su imaginación. ¡De verdad está sonando un teléfono!

—Lo siento, es Tanaka. Tengo que…— Ennoshita rebusca el teléfono entre las esquinas del sofá hasta que lo encuentra. Futakuchi recuerda de quién está hablando, de ese mocoso provocador de Karasuno. Acaba de subir un escalón más en su lista de gente indeseable e inoportuna.

Se cruza de piernas sobre el sofá mientras espera, Ennoshita hace caras de agonía mientras se frota la frente.

—Pero si te dije que no es hasta mañana que quedamos de estudiar. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación decenas de veces pero tú y Noya no aprenden…— aunque siga fastidiado por la interrupción, reconoce que le gusta verle así con el ceño fruncido y empoderado de la situación. Es como si emanara de él una energía completamente distinta en este momento. Futakuchi sonríe y decide prestar atención, lo que resulta una grata sorpresa porque está ahí para cuando su novio lo dice alto y claro— que no, ya te digo que ahora no tengo tiempo. ¿Qué? Sí, estoy ocupado. Estoy en medio de una cita y como comprenderás, acabas de interrumpir así que voy a colgar— al principio no cree que Ennoshita sea capaz de hacerlo. El amable y educado Ennoshita es incapaz de hacer tal cosa pero sí que cumple su amenaza y cierra la llamada.

El rostro de Ennoshita se transforma, de toda la seguridad y firmeza sólo queda los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se creyese lo que acaba de suceder.

Él en cambio, lo único que quiere es morderle los labios hasta que duelan. Entre otras cosas.

—¡Colgué!

—Jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacer tal cosa. Todos los días me sorprendes…— se ríe desde el sofá mientras extiende una mano y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Por suerte, Ennoshita no demora en hacerle caso, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de la sala y volviendo al sofá otra vez.

—Con suerte mañana no hará demasiadas preguntas porque estará muy preocupado intentando no fracasar en matemáticas— susurra, muy poco convencido.

Futakuchi se ríe por lo bajo y se inclina hacia él, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo que demora más de la cuenta.

—Y si no es así, déjame ayudarte a que tengas cosas que contarle sobre tu cita…— susurra en su oído. Ennoshita susurra algo que no alcanza a comprender porque ahoga las palabras contra sus labios, cayendo sobre él, ambos entre los cojines que aún quedan en el sofá.

El teléfono suena otra vez, pero ya ninguno de los dos le presta atención.

**Author's Note:**

> Priss si estás leyendo esto, sigo confirmándote que sólo soy capaz de escribirte porno emocional. Espero que te haya gustado. 
> 
> Y si hay alguien más por ahí afuera que shipee esta pareja, por favor que chille o algo. Lo que Ennofuta ha unido no lo separe el hombre.


End file.
